wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blood-Queen Lana'thel (tactics)
| faction = Combat | location = Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel | status = Killable }} Blood-Queen Lana'thel is the leader of the San'layn and a boss of the Icecrown Citadel raid. The fight is a hellish Battle for survival, in which the loss of a single raid member can lead to a wipe. High raid awareness and understanding of the fight are critical. Making sure members of the raid do not die to an obsession with her arguably sexy pixels is also critical to ensuring the survival of raid members. This boss is available since January 19, 2010 on US servers and January 20 on EU servers. Abilities 10-player mode Ground phase * * * ** *** **** * ** * ** * * Air phase * * ** 25-player mode Ground phase * * * ** *** **** * ** * ** * * Air phase * * ** Strategy Blood-Queen Lana'thel is an intense, time critical encounter with two phases: a ground phase and a very short air phase. More so than other Icecrown Citadel encounters Blood-Queen Lana'thel is considerably more difficult on 25-player mode. The problems of coordinating much larger numbers of bites and spreading out in the same size room are exacerbated by 15 more players. Blood-Queen Lana'thel has an aura that does 4500 shadow damage per two seconds. This increases in damage for every Vampire player in the room. The raid will need to be spread out or Twilight Bloodbolt will wreck multiple players. Especially during her air phase when the whole raid is hit by Bloodbolts. Random players will be affected by Swarming Shadows which will drop a shadow patch underneath the player every second until it wears off, forcing them to keep moving for its duration. 15 seconds after the start of the encounter Blood-Queen Lana'thel will bite the player directly below the Blood Mirror target on threat, increasing their damage dealt by 100% and allowing them to heal themselves for part of the damage they deal. This player will usually be the third player on threat if the tanks are doing their job though if the offtank's threat is especially low it can be players lower on threat. Note that as a result of this mechanic if a paladin has righteous fury on or the offtank's threat is particularly low in the first 15 seconds it is possible for a healer to be bitten, severely impacting your ability to complete the encounter. She will only bite one player per encounter ever even if you lose this member. Keep in mind that your attacks cause no threat. However, you must pay close attention to this as you will gain Frenzied Bloodthirst when the bonuses fade, forcing you to bite another player within 10 seconds or become mind controlled. Players mind controlled by Blood-Queen Lana'thel are immune to CC but can be taunted. You refresh your vampire buff by biting so eventually the entire raid will be mind controlled when there is no one to bite. It is advised that you bite your best DPS first. She will also link the tank with the closest person to them with Blood Mirror, causing the linked person to take shadow damage equal to the damage the tank takes. She also places a dot called Delirious Slash on both tanks. Finally, she has an ability similar to Yogg-Saron (basically a reverse of Mother Shahraz) she links players with Pact of the Darkfallen and they must run to each other to remove it. The entire raid (needs live confirmation) will take shadow damage each second until all linked players are standing next to eachother. Blood Queen Lana'thel has a huge number of hit points (59,400,000!) and you will quickly run out of people to bite, making this encounter short and requiring huge DPS. Only DPS should be bitten until there are no DPS left to bite and bloodlust/heroism should only be used when the majority of the DPS are vampires. More than any other encounter in Icecrown to this point Lana'thel will require DPS to be outputting everything their class can output. Assuming two tanks doing a consistent 2000 dps, with 5 healers doing none, the 18 dps will need a consistent 9711 dps per player to beat enrage on 25 man. Or 7806 per player with 5 dps in ten man. Every two minutes Blood-Queen Lana'thel will fear the raid and fly into the air launching three bloodbolts at every player. If the entire raid is not spread out it is likely there will be deaths. Blood-Queen Lana'thel will berserk after 5 minutes 30 seconds of combat. Dealing with 25-player complications One of the most obvious ways to reduce confusion in this encounter is to establish a bite order. You can control who gets the vampiric bite 100% of the time by letting a rogue or arcane mage use all their cooldowns while the other DPS wait a few seconds since she will bite the target highest on her threat list who isn't a tank. If you keep 8 players dps-ing in melee range a bite order can then go as follows, replace the generic names with the names of DPS in your raid: ;0'15" *Bite 1 **Melee 1 gets bitten ;1'18" *Bite 2 **Melee 1 bites Ranged 1 who comes into melee to get bitten then moves back to range ;2'21" *Bite 3 melee **Melee 1 bites melee 2 *Bite 3 ranged **Ranged 1 bites ranged 2 ;3'24" *Bite 4 melee **Melee 1 bites melee 3 **Melee 2 bites melee 4 *Bite 4 ranged **Ranged 1 bites ranged 3 **Ranged 2 bites ranged 4 ;4'27" *Bite 5 melee **Melee 1 bites melee 5 **Melee 2 bites melee 6 **Melee 3 bites melee 7 **Melee 4 bites melee 8 *Bite 5 ranged **Ranged 1 bites ranged 5 **Ranged 2 bites ranged 6 **Ranged 3 bites ranged 7 **Ranged 4 bites ranged 8 16 vampires are out, Bloodlust or Heroism now. The timing on the air phase has been moved up several seconds, so that players can now suffer the full fear duration, and still have a few seconds for positioning before they must bite another player. You will not need any more bites after the fifth round because Blood-Queen Lana'thel will berserk at 5:30 and kill your raid. With this organization no one should ever get mind controlled as long as they memorize their targets before the encounter begins. Healers should keep in mind that when a bite round is occuring, especially the final bite round people will absolutely have to bite their targets even if they have Pact of the Darkfallen or Swarming Shadows, divine sacrifice or aura mastery shadow can mitigate this slightly if used at the right time, assuming you have one available since it's also very useful to use them in the air phase. On 25-player difficulty spreading out becomes a serious issue, especially during the air phase. To start with Lana'thel should be tanked where she stands and faced away from the raid, while ranged DPS make a semicircle at maximum range, leaving a spot in the centre (the diamond on the floor in the centre of the room works nicely) as the position where all players will run with Pact of the Darkfallen. During the air phase ranged DPS will run to the walls of the room and melee will use the middle of the room to spread out and avoid deaths. Healers should be in a circle between the melee and ranged. Again, aura mastery and divine sacrifice are very useful here. Note that the splash damage is fixed. In other words, you do the same amount of damage to a player 7 meters away as you do to a player 1 meter away. Because of this, if there are positioning problems, and you are in range of more than two other players, you should run towards the one who has higher health, as this will most likely save the lower health player from death, which can cause a wipe. This encounter is very demanding for a normal mode boss, if a vampire ever dies you will likely be dangerously close to the berserk timer. If a DPS in the bite order dies and cannot be ressurected you will have issues mid fight. No one can die. Tips *Hunters may use Deterrence during Lana'thel's air phase to mitigate damage done to the raid. *Use Fear Ward on ranged DPS or a priest before she fears the raid to put in some extra damage or to dispel fear. *For 10-man at least, it is possible to have a holy pally OT and heal by beaconing himself if your MT is over geared for the fight. Heroic Mode In heroic mode, Blood Queen Lana'thel gains a stack of Presence of the Darkfallen for each vampire present. Each stack of this buff increases the power of her Shroud of Sorrow for 5%. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Aggro * ;Vampiric Bite * * ;Swarming Shadows * ;Pact of the Darkfallen * ;Player mind controlled * ;Air Phase * ;Berserk * ;Death * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Blood-Queen Lana'thel Related achievement Videos 10 player Normal encounter U06yUwrmkN0 nxr20pWCfcI 25 player Normal encounter 29gDAb8fWgA A8wWzcjgWuk 05tVFJD9JGY Ft1vbL1yWNw 25 player Heroic encounter rfabb9Xg-S0 THoTwCyCCPg Patches and Hotfixes * * * * * * References External links * http://www.wowinterface.com/downloads/fileinfo.php?id=15850 Blood Queen priority list addon that greatly simplifies decision-making in this fight Category:Darkfallen Category:Bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Scourge